parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Pokemon (Enginemon) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Ash Ketchum - (Thomas and Ash Ketchum are both the main heroes) *Skarloey as Pikachu - (Skarloey and Pikachu are both sidekicks to Thomas and Ash Ketchum) *Mavis as Misty - (Mavis and Misty are both named begins with 'm' and have a small crush on Thomas and Ash Ketchum) *Toad as Togepi - (Toad and Togepi are both small and have names starting with "To") *Edward as Brock - (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Ash Ketchum and Brock are) *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tracey Sketchit - (Tracey Sketchit's voice suits Pufle) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Todd - (Toots and Todd are both have names starting with "To") *Toby as Professor Oak - (Toby and Professor Oak are both old, wise, and kind) *Diesel as James - (Diesel and James are both devious) *Elizabeth as Jessie - (Jessie's voice suits Elizabeth) *Smudger as Meowth - (Smudger and Meowth are both reckless) *S.C.Ruffey as Wobbuffet - (Wobbuffet's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Giovanni - (Alfred and Giovanni are both evil and mean) *Emily as May Maple - (Emily and May Maple are both beautiful and crush on Thomas and Ash Ketchum) *Percy as Max Maple - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Ash Ketchum and Max Maple are) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dawn - (Tillie and Dawn are both beautiful) *James as Gary Oak - (James and Gary Oak are both vain) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ritchie - (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Ash Ketchum and Ritchie are) *Rheneas as Sparky - (Ritchie's Pikachu) *Bill and Ben as Chimchar and Charmander - (Bill and Ben are yellow twins, just like Chimchar and Charmander are) *Harold as Wallace - (Wallace's voice suits Harold) *Daisy as Delia Ketchum - (Daisy and Delia Ketchum are both mothers of Thomas and Ash Ketchum) *Gordon as Norman - (Gordon and Norman are both have 6 letters in one name and have the same word 'or' in the middle of their names) *Belle as Caroline *Henry as Harley - (Henry and Harley are both wear green and named begins with the letter 'H') *Rosie as Nurse Joy - (Rosie and Nurse Joy are both wear pink) *Molly as Cynthia - (Molly and Cynthia are both big, strong, and wonderful) *Flora as Officer Jenny - (Officer Jenny's voice suits Flora) *BoCo as Professor Birch *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jimmy - (Johnny and Jimmy are both named begins with the letter 'J') *Duck as Drew - (Duck and Drew are both have four letters in one name and named begins with the letter 'D') *Duke as Professor Rowan - (Professor Rowan's voice suits Duke) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Paul - (Paul's voice suits Farnsworth) *Isobella as Zoey *Mighty Mac as Barry and Kenny - (Mighty Mac are twins, just like Barry and Kenny are) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Iris *Oliver as Cilan - (Oliver and Cilan are both western) *Caroline as Bianca - (Caroline and Bianca are both have the same letter 'A' in the middle of their names) *Duncan as Trip - (Duncan and Trip are both stubborn) *Stirling No. 1 (a real TTTE character) as Serena *Whiff as Clemont - (Whiff and Clemont are both wear glasses) *Lady as Bonnie - (Lady and Bonnie are both little) *Troublesome Trucks as Other Pokemon *Rusty as Oliver *Stepney as Samurai - (Stepney and Samurai are both named begins with the letter "S") *Spencer as Tobias - (Spencer and Tobias are both pompous) *George as Goneff - (George and Goneff are both evil and named begins with the letter 'G') *Arry and Bert as Cassidy and Butch - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Cassidy and Butch are) *Splatter and Dodge as Maxie and Tabitha - (Splatter and Dodge, are twins, just like Maxie and Tabitha are) *Peter Sam as Bulbasaur - (Peter Sam and Bulbasaur are both wear green and intelligent) *Sir Handel as Squirtle - (Sir Handel and Squirtle are both wear blue, and start with "S" and cheeky) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Blastoise - (Montana and Blastoise are both wear blue and powerful) *Jason (from Back to the Klondike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Venusaur *Murdoch as Charziard - (Murdoch and Charziard are both big, strong, and wear orange) *Donald as Hitmonlee - (Donald and Hitmonlee are both have the same word 'on' in the middle of their names) *Douglas as Hitmonchan - (Hitmonchan's voice suits Douglas) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Miette - (Tracy and Miette are both wear blue) *Isabelle (from Theodore Tugboat) as Casey *Pearl (from TUGS) as Sabrina *Terence as Lt. Surge *Madge as Duplica *Bertie as Bugsy - (Bertie and Bugsy are both named begins with the letter 'B') *SS Vienna (from TUGS) as Erika *Grampus (from TUGS) as Seymour *Pugwash (from Theodore Tugboat) as Molly Hale *Fergus as Lance *Bulgy as Archie - (Bulgy and Archie are both evil) *D261 as Cyrus - (D261 and Cyrus are both evil and sneaky) *The Chinese Dragon as Red Gyarados - (The Chinese Dragon and Red Gyarados are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Bahia Train (from The 3 Caballeros/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Flannery *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as A.J. *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Joe *Trevor as Lucas *Old Slow Coach as Tammy *Flynn as Flint - (Flynn and Flint are both have names starting with "Fl") *Mirable and Alice (from RWS) as Nicole and Rita *Marge (made up narrow gauge steam engine) as Natalie *Pinknose (a fan-made Thomas character) as Shelly *Salty as Magikarp Salesman - (Salty and Magikarp Salesman are both have pirate accents) *The Horrid Lorries as Saturn, Mars, and Jupitar *Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta as The Sensational Sisters *Sigrid of Arlesdale as Melanie *Patrick as Damian *Billy as Bill *Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus *Hector as Dragonite - (Dragonite's voice suits Hector) *Diesel 10 as Darkari - (Diesel 10 and Darkari are both evil and named begins with the letter 'D') *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Fake Groudon - (Cerberus and Fake Groudon are both big, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean) *The Big City Engine (from RWS) as Mewtwo Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Ash Ketchum Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Pikachu Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Misty Escape62.png|Toad as Togepi EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Brock Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as Tracey Sketchit Toots the tender engine..jpg|Toots as Todd Mavis43.png|Toby as Professor Oak TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as James Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Jessie Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Meowth Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as Wobbuffet Mr Alfred the Loaned B12.jpg|Alfred as Giovanni Emily.jpg|Emily as May Maple ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Max Maple Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Dawn Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Gary Oak Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Ritchie Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Sparky (Ritchie's Pikachu) TheDiseasel1.png|Bill and Ben as Chimchar and Charmander PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Wallace BullsEyes13.png|Daisy as Delia Ketchum WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Norman Belle.png|Belle as Caroline 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Harley Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Nurse Joy Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Cynthia Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Officer Jenny WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Professor Birch Johnny.png|Johnny as Jimmy Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Drew Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Professor Rowan Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Paul Isobella.jpg|Isobella as Zoey Mighty Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Barry and Kenny Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Iris Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Cilan Caroline.jpg|Caroline as Bianca PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Trip Stirling the 4-2-2 - Happy Face..png|Stirling No. 1 as Serena Whiff.png|Whiff as Clemont ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Bonnie More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Other Pokemon Rusty the Diesel.png|Rusty as Oliver ThomasAndStepney63.png|Stepney as Samurai Spencer.png|Spencer as Tobias GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Goneff Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Cassidy and Butch ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad234.png|Splatter and Dodge as Maxie and Tabitha D15F19BC-3564-421E-9A3D-984A83F985DF.png|Peter Sam as Bulbasaur Granpuff13.png|Sir Handel as Squirtle Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Blastoise Jason..png|Jason as Venusaur Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Charziard TenderEngines42.png|Donald as Hitmonlee DouglasModelSeries.png|Douglas as Hitmonchan Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Miette Category:Daniel Pineda